Funeral Pyres
|Reward = 50 Didn't question Titus: 20 Accept bribe: 60 Refused bribe: 200 (on priest's body) |Starting_icon = velen |Location_map = Tw3 map grayrocks 03.png}}Funeral Pyres is a secondary quest in . Walkthrough This quest is started by speaking to the priest of the Eternal Fire along the road just west of Mulbrydale. The guards standing nearby will initially warn off Geralt but the priest will ask you to approach. He'll be rather condescending but nonetheless asks you to do him a job by setting fire to several of the dead on the battlefield for a proper rite. He then gives you holy oil to set afire at each location. The bodies can be burned in any order you choose with each spot having a number of enemies. * Just southwest of the priest and his guards. A rotfiend and possibly a few wild dogs may block your path but once dispatched use the holy oil on the bodies in the pit and ignite them with Igni. * Directly north of the first pit, over the hill and down into the thicket. Once the four ghouls are defeated, set fire to the bodies in the pit. * A fair distance away to the southeast is a site with several ghouls. No matter what order you did them, the first 2 pyres will give 10 each, however the last site you get to will have a single man fending off a pack of ghouls. Intervene quickly to save the man who will introduce himself as Titus Gielas. Titus can die here so make sure to jump in quickly to keep him alive if you wish to learn more and get more of a reward. If he survived, Titus will immediately mention a priest and if you ask further on this, Titus will reveal that he was attacked and left to die there by the very same priest who contracted the witcher to burn the bodies as the priest was a fisstech customer of his but on the last trade decided to kill off Titus, then hired Geralt to burn the evidence, earning 25 . However, if you chose "nonsense" instead, you won't earn the 25 or learn this information. Regardless what you chose, once the conversation is complete go burn the bodies to complete the objective, earning 10 . Meet with the priest near the Border Post and, depending on what you learned, you have a few options. * If Titus died or you didn't question him about the priest, you'll only earn 20 and 50 * If Tutus was questioned about the priest: ** You can accept the priest's bribe, earning 60 and 50 ** You can refuse the bribe, resulting in having to kill the 3 men. While you only earn 50 here, make sure to loot the priest's body for 200 No matter what you choose, the quest will then end. Journal entry :In No Man's Land Geralt was given a contract by an Eternal Fire priest. His task: to burn the bodies of soldiers who had fallen during the recent battle in order to keep necrophages from eating them. :If Geralt accepts the bribe, didn't question Titus, or Titus died: ::Though his contract giver had proven to be a hypocrite and a drug dealer, Geralt accepted his coin. As the ancient proverb says, pecunia non olet. :If Geralt doesn't accept the bribe: ::The witcher followed the priest's directions and went to burn the bodies. Doing so revealed the clergyman's true motivations: lighting the fire he had requested would also burn evidence of the priest's involvement in the fisstech trade... Objectives * Find and burn the bodies lying in pits on the battle field. 3/3 * Return to the priest of the Eternal Fire. ar:محرقة الجنازات pl:Stosy pogrzebowe tr:Cenaze Ateşi ru:Погребальные костры Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests